


[VD]今天你被套牢了吗？

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, VD, 动森
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 鲈鱼有约独家专访大头菜受害者协会，为您披露疯狂炒菜背后不为人知的秘诀——梭哈、All in、不要停！*有一点ND要素
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	[VD]今天你被套牢了吗？

尼禄自认是一名猛男，当然这话他只能放在心里，一说出口，就显得非常自作多情。于是当他的好基友妮可给他安利最近爆红的游戏时，他猛男的内心蠢蠢欲动，且作为一名半资深恶魔猎人，不屑一顾地反问道，“这游戏难道有毁灭战士好玩吗？”

是的，在尼禄的认知里，所谓的猛男游戏即使不是如生化危机或者毁灭战士，也应该是最终幻想这类游戏，虽然今年的游戏年份像是梦回2000年。不过至少他还没能沦落到需要去捡树枝的地步，更何况捡垃圾，也听起来比捡树枝好玩啊。于是他毫不留情地拒绝了。

妮可回了他一个你懂个屁的眼神，声情并茂地向无知的游戏婆罗门尼禄介绍这款新游戏有多硬核。从选择战地到驱赶原住民，南北战争到争夺空投，甚至每日炸岛及对冲撞机，妮可再次强调，“这才是猛男该玩的游戏！”

尼禄无可奈何，他用一种我就听你胡诌的眼神，在妮可保证接下来一个月机械手维修费用减免的条件下，他屈服了，心甘情愿地捡起了树枝。

而且这个游戏比他想象中的还要好玩一些。

他根据自己的实际情况，选择了北半球入还口在南西的无人岛。他刚刚登岛之初，还不知道自己的运气特别好，看着杂草丛生的平地、长满了桃子的果树，以及在二层悬崖上随意生长的玫瑰，他认命地听从狸克的使唤捡起了树枝。

好在尼禄的适应能力很强，开始觉得这个游戏有那么点意思，至少比较休闲。一开始，他确实只是沉迷于捡树枝，收集里程点，好早日过上还贷的生活。在把视线所及的野草都拔完并且摇过每一棵树之后，他给自己打了把木质椅子，摆在正对着广场的方向，听着他的初始村民小鹿音音在那里唱歌，还兴致勃勃地用新学会的表情给她鼓掌。

而他的另一只村民老鹰阿波罗则又开始了一天的环岛巡视。

没过几天，他就开始喜欢上了这个游戏，丝毫不在意妮可的真香警告和嘲笑。晚饭后，他抱着自己的NS坐在沙发上，把自己捉蝴蝶和钓上来的鲈鱼都换成了钱来充房贷。可惜奸商狸头人告诉他，房子还可以继续扩建，贷款之后越欠越多，并且给尼禄指了条明路——去无人素材岛打工吧！

满怀希望的尼禄带着他的十张机票出发了，他的运气说不上好，也说不上差，既背回来了一背包的异色玫瑰，却又从来没登陆过狼蛛岛。不过他并不着急，终于在第三天的晚上，他来到了可以被改造成狼蛛岛的竹岛。

竹岛上有一只白色的海豹，懒洋洋地靠坐在沙滩上的火堆旁，慵懒地拍着肚皮。尼禄没有搭理他，也没准备邀请，他一心只想赚钱还贷。于是在海豹与他互不干扰的行动下，他挖空了整座小岛，把摘下来的花和收集起来的竹笋堆在一边。整整两个小时，海豹好奇地看着他被狼蛛一次又一次地蛰晕，又起身重新奋战。在他眼里，这不是一只只张扬舞爪的狼蛛，而是八千铃钱，他还贷的希望，以及炒菜的第一桶金。在过了整整两个小时后，他的背包里除了狼蛛就只有一把捕虫网。于是他扔掉了补虫网，将竹笋重新放入背包里。

尼禄又注意到了那只海豹，他想这大概就是一种奇妙的缘分，而他的岛上正好还有剩下的空地，于是他上前邀请他登岛。

“即使是一个人的旅行，虽然会觉得有点寂寞，但也非常有意思呢。披萨。”

“那你要来我的岛上生活吗？”

“诶呀，虽然有点突然，不过原本的那个岛上的披萨确实有点吃腻了呢，那我就搬来跟你一起住吧。披萨。”

尼禄起了个大早，一进游戏就直奔狸克的帐篷，拿来了家具的配方。他根据配方上的材料打齐了特产家具，又在添置了秋千与花园椅，他上下调整着屏幕的视角，又在空地周围种满了红色的玫瑰。尼禄点了点头，满意极了。

海豹如约搬到了他的小岛上。

在这之后的几天里，尼禄最喜欢做的事情就是上游戏与海豹聊天，他拿到新的家具就想送给他，听他说自己喜欢的鱼和最喜欢的披萨口味——不要橄榄的那种，甚至是在与游戏好友联机时，都不忘给海豹买适合他的衣服。

自然而然地，他们的好感度涨得飞快。直到有一天，海豹对他提出了告别。

“虽然福图纳岛真的很好，不过Adios，Kid你值得更好的！披萨。”

Kid是海豹给他起的昵称，他问尼禄可不可以这样叫他时，尼禄高兴地连joy-con都没有握牢，砸在了脸上，他还来不及去揉被砸痛的鼻梁就赶紧选了同意。可是他现在却要离开了。

尼禄毫不犹豫地选择了挽留，“我需要你，留下来吧！”

海豹露出震惊的表情，他慌忙地说道，“既然这样，那，让我们继续互相照顾吧！”

结果才过了一天，露营地里刷出来一只大鲨鱼。

尼禄大惊，亲戚买一送一就算了，为什么连邻居都这样！

大鲨鱼看起来就很凶，而且还有两条大长腿。尼禄不想要他，可是这只是被系统强塞的，他只能捏着鼻子认了。于是尼禄怀着恶作剧般的心思，将鲨鱼的房子建在了悬崖的最高层，那里连斜坡都没有。尼禄想让鲨鱼自己知难而退，而他也可以顺势请他离岛。

可是他居然没有想到，拥有大长腿的鲨鱼居然可以自己爬下悬崖，而他则是在海豹家的周围看见他的。鲨鱼悠闲地端着快乐水从他的身边走过，而他的海豹的头顶则盘旋着烦恼的圈圈。

尼禄赶紧上前询问海豹发生了什么，于是海豹抓狂地对他说：

“鲨鱼这个家伙！整天抛瓦抛瓦的，他根本就不了解我！”

于是尼禄为了解决他的领里纠纷，不得不主动去找鲨鱼聊天。那只鲨鱼看见他，露出一口森白的牙齿，似笑非笑地说：“我们的关系啊，可是从很久以前就认识了呢。抛瓦。”

尼禄气绝，他觉得自己不能再继续坐以待毙了。他转身就跑去村公所，找西施惠投诉他。

温和的西施惠问道，“那么你是对他的口癖有意见？还是对他的衣服有意见呢？”

尼禄愤愤地回答：“都有！尤其是发型！”

最终，无论是海豹还是鲨鱼，都在尼禄的岛上住了下来。

正如妮可所说的，这款游戏简直是爆红，尼禄当了半个月的鲁滨逊后，终于在第三个的星期五，收到了来自蕾蒂的好友短信，问他能不能上岛买衣服。他连上网，才发现周围只要是开机的朋友，都在玩猛男捡树枝。而唯一显示还在玩鬼〇三的，只有他的叔叔但丁。

尼禄捏着鼻子给蕾蒂发送了DuDu密码，看着跟两位女士一模一样的岛民一下了飞机就直冲服装店，宛如直冲免税店的游客。他还来不及打招呼，于是只好跟着她们一起进了商店。

他拿着铲子，正在思考为什么他岛上的海豹与鲨鱼每天都在吵架，却又能在第二天奇迹般地和好。这个问题就像他不理解岛上的玫瑰总喜欢野战一样。甚至有一次他去海豹家里，打开衣柜发现自己送给他的衣服都不见，转头出门，就发现穿在鲨鱼身上。一想到这件事情尼禄就感到生气，非常生气，可是他又没有丧心病狂到去论坛发帖问如何离间邻居之间的感情。于是他只能在那天夜里，趁着海豹还没有睡，在他家坐了一晚上，就是想知道鲨鱼会不会来。

可是他没等到鲨鱼，却等到了官方公告：鲨鱼与海豹是一般的朋友关系。

尼禄非常不解，为什么他们的朋友关系需要特别说明呢？卡〇空会发表公告说：“维吉尔和但丁是普通兄弟关系。”吗？

他瞥见蕾蒂的讯息，于是拉回了疯狂吐槽本家的欲望。他看见蕾蒂已经结完账走出了铺装店，问道：“但丁还没来玩吗？”

——我怎么知道？尼禄打字飞快。我最近都没见到他们。

交换了排队位置的崔西于是回他：他们刚从魔界回来，你可以去找他们了。魔界终于送走他们了正在搞转发抽奖，别用这种表情，我还是有几个认识的老朋友的。崔西一边问蕾蒂能不能快点买完，一边告诉尼禄：“你快去安利但丁，就用安利你的理由。”

尼禄点了点头，接着对两位女士说：顺便帮我浇个花。

于是他揣着游戏机去事务所的时候，对但丁说：“这是猛男该玩的游戏。”

但丁倒是无所谓玩什么游戏，哪怕俄罗斯方块他也能用来打发时间，不过他倒是很乐意陪尼禄玩一些促进亲情的游戏，于是他毫不犹豫地建了一个号，并且拉上了他哥。

尼禄已经习惯这种无意义的捆绑销售了。他分别给了两位家长九十九万，以及两组铁矿，帮他们顺利开局，之后就眼不见心不烦地继续自己的玫瑰种植大业。他已经杂交到二代红玫瑰了，开始搭建花圃进行基因筛选，目标蓝玫瑰指日可待。

维吉尔和但丁分别开了两个号在用个无人岛上。尼禄第一次登岛的时候就发现了，他们选了一个双南入海口的岛屿，机场、村公所和博物馆在一条水平线上，将整个岛屿一分为二，水平对称。他们两人的家以及其他的居民则非常对称地建在左右两边。左边是服装店，种满了各种鲜花属于但丁；而右边是商店，种满了各类果树属于维吉尔。

这种情况使得他们无法同时在线，而要确认是谁在线则有一个更好的办法。

尼禄没有办法在维吉尔在线的时候登上他们的岛。但丁对此的解释是，因为阎魔刀的魔力磁场导致维吉尔周围的互联网空间发生扭曲，与尼禄的气场不兼容，每次父子见面就会导致量子对冲，从而断开连接。即使是维吉尔给自己的人物换个发型，也无法骗过任〇堂的服务器。

尼禄当然没有相信，不过这并不妨碍他松一口气。又是他前往P岛的周日下午，将多余的图纸都送给了但丁，还问他需不需要其他乐器。因为但丁之前问过他，能不能搞到一架三角钢琴。

“三角钢琴需要二十六万铃钱，你那边够吗？”

“不够。”但丁无奈地说道，“我把钱都用来买大头菜了。”

“你买了多少？”尼禄问道。

“不记得了，”但丁继续说，“我还拿了维吉尔的钱用来炒菜，可是这周的菜价就没超过50。”

尼禄倒吸一口冷气。大头菜，才是这个游戏中最无情的一环，让人充分认识到金融理财的残酷。他忘了告诫他们，谨慎炒菜，见势满仓，小心熔断，防止套牢。他不信他们全家都那么非，却忘了今天早上才拿到金棺材的Diy图纸。他匆匆扔下一句我回去看看菜价，就立刻回岛了。

还好，在周一的时候，他的初始菜价就拔高到了146。他不由得松了一口气，告诉了他们这个好消息。于是获得了“全家的希望”称号的尼禄每天不忘记录自己的菜市行情，以图翻本。

终于在周三下午，豆狸告诉他，他的大头菜终于涨到了630。

但丁一共来了三次，用来倒卖他的大头菜，还给他带来了最近摇下来的家具和新买来的衣服，以及一大包偷偷从维吉尔那里摘下来的水果。等他最后一次登岛的时候，太阳已经快要落山了，岛上响起了下午6点的BGM。尼禄看到了博珂。他让但丁留下来，等一会流星雨。

他们拿出梯子爬上了最高层的北部悬崖，那里装饰了各种颜色的玫瑰花，但丁操作小人给尼禄鼓了鼓掌，然后换出水壶，开始给他的玫瑰浇起了水。尼禄在一旁不好意思地挠了挠头。

“维吉尔呢？”他问道。

“他在指挥恶魔们造房子。”但丁在手机上打字，“好让那群家伙有点事情做。”

尼禄无法想象维吉尔皱着眉头像个监工的样子，也许恶魔之王在这个游戏里重新获得了种树和岛建的乐趣。这来之不易的和平简直感动人魔两界。

等待的时间并不长，在夜幕降临的时候，第一颗流星也如约而至。

尼禄看着身旁的但丁，转身许愿。

* * *

“你看，”但丁抬起了Switch，举在维吉尔的面前，“流星。”

他的兄长合上书，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。屏幕上的流星一闪而过，一开始只有几颗，接着越下越多，而但丁愈发笑意盎然。显然，他的弟弟很喜欢这个游戏，或者说，他喜欢一切能产生家庭乐趣的东西。

维吉尔揽住他，将他挤进沙发里，隔着睡意摩挲着微微挣扎的腰。这个游戏已经掠取了但丁太多的注意力，维吉尔心想，他将游戏机从他的手里抽走，扔到沙发的另一半，在弟弟略带不满的神情中，低头与他交换一个吻。

但丁的呼吸夹着笑意，喷洒在维吉尔的耳际，他轻咬着耳朵上的软骨，带着湿热的气息，问他要不要换个路由器再跟尼禄连一次机。

维吉尔没有理他，反而将手伸进了敞开的衣襟里，用行动代替了回答，开始揉捏起饱满而柔软的胸肉。

但丁的呼吸变得沉重，他的体温逐渐升高，抬起腿勾住了维吉尔的腰，两人一起倒在了沙发里，滚成一团。

这个时候，所有的流星雨轰然而下，而他也被带上了快感的巅峰。

维吉尔慢条斯理地进入了弟弟的身体，情欲开始地并不激烈，他游刃有余地挑逗着但丁的情欲，撬开嘴唇，勾起舌尖。他品尝到了红酒的味道，被阳光充分释放了糖分的葡萄，熟透的樱桃和黑巧克力融化在一起，再添上一些微酸的覆盆子。他们一起去酒庄里挑选的那支阿根廷红酒还剩下一半。

于是他顶着但丁的前列腺，不轻不重地碾磨，听见他的弟弟发出难耐的呻吟。喷在他颈肩的喘息都带着高热。他伸出手，够到了那半支红酒。将它高举，倾倒而下。

但丁浑身上下都被淋满了红酒，冰凉的酒液让他打了个激灵，酒精被他带着高热的皮肤蒸发出微醺的味道。他睁大了双眼，看到红色透明的酒液顺着额前的头发蜿蜒滑落。葡萄酒混合着薄荷和麝香的气息流进他的嘴里。

压在身上的兄长宛如揭开了恶魔伪装的人皮，圈住腰腹的手臂猛然收紧，趁着但丁愣神之际又是一次激烈的撞击，不再表演虚伪的温情。

但丁被操地咳出了声，连声音都散发着醉意，他问维吉尔什么毛病。

“浇花。”维吉尔声音微窒，滚烫的后穴吸吮着他的阴茎，而醉人的情欲布满了但丁的脸。他的弟弟眼中蕴着笑意，声音像是化开的巧克力。他的视线巡视着顺着胸膛滑落的红色酒迹，比鲜血淡一点的颜色，于是便像是确认领土一般将红色的液体舔入口中，咬出自己的标记。

但丁勾着他的脖子，抬起了后腰，配合着将纳入身体里的阴茎吞地更深。他仰起头发出难耐的喘息，却被顺势而上的维吉尔咬住滚动的喉结。

明明他才是酒量更好的那个！

但丁觉得自己的酒量被维吉尔这个混蛋拉低了，要不然为何他的醉意来得如此之快，几乎令他措手不及，连神志都要融化在高热的酒精里。

高潮比想象中来得更快，但丁过了很久才回过神。身体里的填充感告诉他维吉尔还没退出去，小腹微涨。维吉尔总是射地太多。他抄起倒在旁边的酒瓶，将最后一口酒含入嘴里，亲吻着兄长紧抿的双唇，将酒液一点一点渡入他的口中。

但丁舔着嘴唇，问道：“再浇一轮？”

* * *

半夜的时候，维吉尔终于记得被他们扔在角落里的游戏机，他挣开了像八爪鱼一样缠着他手脚的兄弟，在他不满的嘟囔声中下楼给它充电。

流星雨还在不停地下，悬崖顶还站着两个一动不动的小人。

维吉尔对着流星按下了A，一瞬间，他就会炸回了自己的岛。

他无奈地笑了，将游戏机插上电源，摆在办公桌上。

尼禄上游戏的时候发现了两件事情：

他所有的玫瑰都交配成功了，而且还长出了一朵蓝玫瑰。

他找海豹聊天的时候，听见他说：“维吉尔从那么远的岛来看你，你们的关系一定很好呢，我也不会忘记跟他相处的时光的。披萨。”


End file.
